Evaluate in a controlled, randomized prospective study the therapeutic efficacy of intravesical and percutaneous BCG in patients with recurrent superficial bladder cancer. The administration of BCG will be identical to the methods published in the Journal of Urology 116: 180-183, 1976. It is expected that during the first year approximately 145 patients will enter the study, including 125 patients currently being followed, as well as twenty new patients. In subsequent years, approximately twenty to twenty-five new patients per year will enter the study. Any modification of the protocol design must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.